Im in love with my Bodyguard
by blackbunny34
Summary: The year is 1947. Nezumi had just gotten fired and is given a job as a bodyguard.But who does he need to protect? and who is this Shion? Read more as we follow Nezumi and Shion falling for each other.. But isn't nezumi supposed to be his bodyguard? and is it a mistake? ( wow I'm so bad with summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I Don't own anything**_

He hated this. He really fucking this. Nezumi couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last week to him. And you ask what could that be? Well to put it simply he was fired, or like his boss Inukashi put it was " _ **given an opportunity**_."

It all started on like any shitty Monday, the sun was out, the birds were singing, the cops sirens can be heard throughout the theaters building or what was more of a hotel. Nezumi knew it wasn't a legit theater, he knew all it was a portion of the hotel that was mostly used for storage but somehow Inukashi had the brilliant idea to turn into a small theater that could hold up to about 20 people. Apparently she stated that her hotel needed to provide her guest "entertainment," but in reality she just needed extra cash to spend on her dumb dogs. But it didn't really matter to Nezumi as long as he can perform and get paid he was satisfied. Another thing what was nice about the place was that because Nezumi was already a pro he didn't need extra practice like the rest of the actors. So that gave him some time to himself and read a book, however...

" WHERE THE FUCK IS NEZUMI"! _**Ah shit really, and just when I started getting to good part**_ **.** Nezumi grunted and slammed his book on his forehead.

" Nezumi!where the _**fuck**_ have you been, I've been looking for you for the last 10 minutes asshole." Nezumi didn't even have to look up to see who it was he knew it Inukashi, all he had to do was hear her annoying ass voice and know it was her. Putting his book back on his lap, he smirked and just proceeded to read and as he replied back,

"Aw, Inukashi you hurt my feelings calling me an asshole, careful what you say I can quit any time you know and I'm pretty sure we can agree that we both need me here." Ha take that.

Inukashi just stared at him for a good second before bursting into a laugh. "HAHAHA keep dreaming Nezumi I think "we" both know that you'd never quit because you need the money to live," she continuing to laugh while slapping her leg.

Nezumi just made a tch sound. "yeah yeah whatever now go away." He knew she was right in a way, he needed the money, he was barely paying off his rent and barely having enough for food to last him for a good month. After what seemed like 5 minutes Inukashi finally got to her senses breathing heavily, " Oh man Nezumi i'm sure going to miss that stupid attitude of yours."

" What do you mean "miss"?" that caught his attention away from his book.

" Well if you follow me to my office i'll explain." Nezumi just sighed and closed his book and followed her to her office.

Her office wasn't that special either, as a matter of fact it was just a small room with one window, a fan that make a squeaky sound every time it would spin, a small cherry wood table in the middle of the room along with her desk chair. The only thing that Nezumi hated about the office was that creepy ass dog theme around around were pictures of dogs everywhere, every breed you can think off, along with statues of dogs aligned along her desk. And to make it worse she always had at least two or three dogs in her office. Apparently, like she states, was that "they were her protection from fuckers that tried to start shit" or whatever that meant.

" Ok i'm going to cut to the chase Nezumi." Inukashi said as she closed the door behind them and sat down in her chair accompanied by a small dog in her lap. Nezumi just sat down in the chair that was in front of her desk and eyed her with a confused face. " Nezumi, look you've been a really good worker but i'm afraid that i'm going to have to release you from the theater."

3...2...1" WHAT THE HELL WHY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IF THIS ABOUT ME YELLING AT THE OLD LADY SHE FUCKIN DESREVED IT!" Nezumi shouted as he jumped from his chair slamming his hands on the desk .

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU SIT YOUR ASS DOWN I CAN EXPLAIN!" Inukashi yelled back, her to rising from her seat letting go of the dog in her lap.

Nezumi so wanted to flip his shit but instead he gritted his teeth and sat slowly down clenching his fist, Inukashi doing the same.

" Now," she proceed, "The reason i'm letting you go is because you can't seem to get along with the other actors so I'm going to end this now before it gets too crazy."

" What the fuck is that supposed to mean"?

"It means that you need to work on social skills and manners and maybe just maybe I can re-hire you."

"Are you fucking serious." Nezumi was dumbfounded. Sure he hated working around people but SERIOUSLY! Talk about over exaggerating .

"You can't do this Inukashi I'm the best thing you have around here. I'm the one that brings business to this dump, _ **I'm**_ the one that everybody wants to see!"

"True but I already discussed this issue with the others and they can't seem to want to compromise, i'm sorry."

" _ **Tch assholes,**_ **"** Nezumi thought as he crossed his arms against his chest. He didn't know what to say he needed the extra cash to pay for his bills, food, and well.. to live.

" However," Inukashi said interrupting his thoughts. " I do know someone that's looking for a bodyguard for one of his performers and I hear he pays well as so I can give you his information if your interested?"

Nezumi just looked at her before leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bodyguard.. why on earth would I want to be a bodyguard," his voice now more calm.

" Because I know that you're strong and that you don't take shit from anybody and it's really easy money all you have to do is show up and take care of the performer. So are you interested or not i'm losing patience." Nezumi sighed and thought for a little. True that he can defend himself pretty well, but the thought of having someone telling him to do stuff for them and taking on fights for them just sounds stressful and annoying, but this person paid well and he sure as hell needed the money .

" Fine, he grumbled, I'll take the job...where do I start" Inukashi just hmp, sat back and smirked at him.

ooooooooooooooo

Nezumi was still pissed but there was nothing he could do for he had already agreed to meet this "Rikiga" person. Now before he left he had overheard some rumors about him. Supposedly he owned a theater/ bar place located in No. 6 which was known as busy city and was home of the big shots or rich people and he provided entertainment for hard-working people " _ **Great,"**_ Nezumi thought as he walked the streets of the city, " _ **I'm going to be surrounded by perverts and snotty rich people…. just my luck**_ " Finally he made it to the club. It wasn't really that much of a sight. It was brick building that had a twinkling sign that read _Rikiga's Place_. Nezumi rolled his eyes " **H** _ **ow creative"**_. He then proceeded to walk up the stairs and to the steel door and bang on it. After waiting a few seconds a little slot on the door opened where he came eye to eye with a stranger." Password" the stranger said with a deep grumpy voice.

"Elyurias" he replied. He clearly remembered this thinking back as Inukashi telling him the password and yelling at him while he was packing his stuff from his dressing room.

" _**Make sure you don't forget this asshole or otherwise they won't let you in,"**_ were her exact words _ **.**_

After being left in he walked down a long hallway that had wood flooring, along with dark red walls with pictures of famous classic singers such as Elvis Presley, Ritchie Valens,and so on.

" _ **Hm not too bad**_." As he proceeded down the long hall he saw two more doors painted red at the end and already he can faintly make out jazz music and laughter, mix of women and men. Finally he made it to the two doors. He paused and sighed. " _ **Well here I go"**_

He then gripped the two gold handles and opened the two heavy doors were he was welcomed by the smell of alcohol and smoke. He looked around surprised to see how big and clean the place was. All around where people laughing, drinking, and overall having a good time, and dancing to a band playing a very fast jazz beat. But what made this place unique was its architecture. Where the band was playing surrounding them was the biggest stage that Nezumi has ever seen. It had a starlight background with two red curtains on the side that had gold ropes holding them in place and a long runway with little lights shining on the sides of it and all around it were tables that fit no more than four people and also a bar towards the back that had a smoking section as well. " _ **Wow**_ **,** " Nezumi thought as he continued to take more step inside the bar.

" Hello there welcome to the Rikiga's Place may I help you?" Nezumi turned to see a women that looked to be around her early twenties smiling towards him. She had a brown bobbed hair and wore a somewhat maid outfit that was mostly a regular black shirt, a pencil skirt, black heels, and topped with a white frilly apron.

" Um yeah i'm Nezumi i'm looking for a guy named Rikiga miss..."

" Ah yes we were expecting your arrival i'm Safu follow me i'll take you to him." Safu then turned, followed by Nezumi, and started walking towards one of the little tables in front of the stage

"Mister Rikiga, Nezumi is here," Safu said in cheerful voice.

There in front of Nezumi was a man that look about to be in his mid thirties, who was a little on the chubby side but still dressed sharp and had a bald spot with hair growing around it. "Ah yes you must be Nezumi"?

" Yes that would be me" Nezumi replied shaking the man's hand. The man happily smiled back and proceeded to talk.

" Well aren't you a nice young man, anyway i'm Rikiga and welcome to my place where you will never get bored and always get the finest smokes and alcohol, come sit you must be tired after your long walk."

" Uh yeah thanks for the hospitality," he said as he sat down with him.

" But let's cut to the chase I heard that you're looking for a bodyguard and my ex boss said that I would be a good candidate so I was wondering if you can give me a shot." Rikiga first looked at him with his eyebrow up then let out a small chuckle and smirked at him, Nezumi couldn't help but get a vibe from him knowing this man was serious now.

" Yes Inukashi told me about you Eve she said that you're interested. Come have a drink,oh Safu can you get this man a drink please."

"Sure what would you like mister" she said as she pulled out a little note pad.

"Yeah can I just have a glass of water please," Safu then scribbled in her pad nodding and walked away.

" So Eve," Nezumi then turned his attention back to Rikiga, "You're interested in becoming a bodyguard.. tell me about yourself then."

" Its Nezumi.. anyway I just turned 22, I live by myself,I don't put up with dumbass people, I'm a actor,a singer,I don't do drugs, I carry a weapon of some sort with me, I- wait what does this have to do with being a bodyguard?"

" Ah well you see the person you'll be a bodyguard to is young so just wanted to make sure you weren't an old perv BHAHAHAHAH" slamming his hand and laughing hysterically.

Nezumi just raised his eyebrow in a confused way while taking off his coat and placing it in of back of his chair revealing just a plain white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. " Um yeah.. wait how young are we talking"

After catching his breath Rikiga wiped his tears from his eyes and proceeded to talk " Oh not that young just 20 years of age and looking real good bringing in customers". Nezumi just sighed " **_great_** " he thought.

Safu then came and placed a water in front of him,"Here's your water sir"

" Thank you… so Rikiga when do I meet the young lady and what's her name?" Nezumi said as he brought his water to his lips and took a sip. Rikiga just stared at him with somewhat shocked face, then smiled and let out a little chuckle.

" Well your _**young lady**_ name is Shion and looks like _**her**_ performance is starting right now right now" he said pointing to the stage.

Just then the lights dimmed and a group of men ran towards the edge of the runway cheering and whistling he even noticed Rikiga tidy himself up by spraying cologne on himself. Nezumi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle " _**Damn all this for a girl she must be good**_ ". To be honest he really wasn't in the mood to watch a performance he was too damn tired but he knew that if he was going to be working with the chick he had to see her in her performance mode. So he slumped back at the back of his chair bringing his drink to his lips. What happened next was something he never expected.

" _**You had plenty money in 1992~**_ Just then the red curtains opened and along came a soft jazz bass with the sound of a piano in the background , and in the middle came a young boy with hair white as snow, skin pale and smooth but glowed in the lights , and a scar that started from his cheek and looked to swirl around his neck. He came out wearing nothing but a white silky robe that was tied in the the middle showing his curves. His robe was also barely on stopping just above his thigh showing of what looked like white short shorts, or mostly underwear, and having one of the shoulders hanging slightly off but it didn't seem to bother him.

" Pfffftttt… what in gods name!" Nezumi said trying to cough out the water he almost choked on.

 _ **You let other women make fool of you**_

 _ **why don't you do right.. like some other men do**_? The boy sang as he walked towards the side of the wall and leaned his back sliding down in a very sexy and eyeing the audience in an erotic way in which they continued to whistle to him.

Nezumi was awestruck. This…. was... SHION! This is the person he would have to protect and get orders from! He didn't know what to say his jaw was dropped and his eyes were widened. He was so shocked he didn't even feel Safu close his mouth.

" Like what you see" she said with a giggle.

" Shions...a…boy...son of a bitch" He manage to spit out.

Safu couldn't help but laugh, " Yup thats him, isn't he a good singer? Oh well gotta go don't fall out from your seat," she said as she walked away giggling.

Safu was right, besides his amazing body, his voice was so calm but at the same time it had a sexy kinda tone to it. Never had Nezumi heard anybody sing like that. He then continued to watch Shion walk down the runway towards him teasing men along the way down..

 _ **Get outta here get me some money to~**_

 _ **Now you had prepared 20 years ago**_..he sang as he lifted his right leg up against his left one and brought his to hands two ruffle his hair making him appear more sexy.

 _ **you wouldn't be wondering now from door to door**_

 _ **why don't you do right~like some other men do**_

The boy then stopped right in front of Rikiga's and Nezumi's side of the table and reached out for his hand to Rikaga as if asking him for help to get down from the runway which Rikiga, of course, grabbed his hand helping him down.

 _ **Get out of her~ get me some money too**_ ~ he sang as he walked behind Rikiga and pinched his cheeks and wiggled them. He then took out Rikiga's handkerchief that was in his front suit pocket and wiped it back and forth on his bald spot in which he then threw the handkerchief and started walking towards Nezumi looking straight at him with beautiful dark red lustful eyes. " **OOOHH SHIT** " was all Nezumi could think of.

 _ **Get out of here get me some money too**_ ~Shion then sat on Nezumi's lap, facing him, still singing and pulling Nezumi closer, unraveling his scarf and undoing two of his shirt buttons revealing some chest, only two be tricked and have the scarf thrown back at his face before Nezumi tried to lean forward towards Shions face.

He then walked around Nezumi, hand still on his back, and sat on top of the table crossing one leg over the other.

 _ **Why don't you do right~**_ Shion then turned his body towards Nezumi and climbed on the table, having one knee supporting him and he grabbed Nezumi by the scarf again and pulled him close, so close that Nezumi can feel his warm breath against his lips

 _ **Like some other men...do**_ ~…" The last note Shion hit he got off the table and used his finger to twist Nezumi's scarf. Nezumi just stood there for a second with face red as hell and eyes widen. He watched as Shion get back on the runway with the help of other men picking him up and walking back towards the curtain were he turned and gave a wink to the crowed and finished the long note he sang. Everybody then clapped, whistled, and cheered for him.

" _ **YEAH GO SHION!"**_

" _ **ENCORE ENCORE!"**_

" _ **WE LOVE YOU SHION BABY**_!"

Even Rikiga started clapping well " Man, always gives a good performance," he said chuckling to himself, "what'd you think Eve?"

"w-what did you say"?

Rikiga couldn't help but laugh. "Well i'll see you Monday Eve you're hired, I like you, i'm sure Shion can't wait to meet you," Rikiga then collected his coat and hat leaving tip and got out of the table.

Nezumi just started slowly sitting down and tried to take in all he could.

 **Shion...Shion….Shion** was all he can think. He kept replaying the part where he almost touched Shions lips.

"Nezumi are alright" Nezumi quickly turned to see Safu again who was eyeing him curiously.

" Yeah i'm fine.. i'm just gonna go..uh see you on Monday Safu." He then fixed his clothes and got out of his seat and walked out.

Safu couldn't help but chuckle to herself. " Oh Shion look what you did to him."

 **Soooo this my first fanfiction and I have had this idea stuck with me FOR MONTHS! lol anywho, so if you haven't guessed already I got inspired by Who Framed roger rabbit and the bodyguard with whitney Houston. I don't know why but I really wanted to bring the sexy side of Shion, I mean I love his cute airhead attitude but I was like meh I want to try this out and see how it goes and isn't Nezumi cute I know he and shion are so out of character but….. YOLO! And if you haven't heard the song why don't you do right sung by jessica rabbit in the movie you should listen to it it's awesome she my role model lol! SO! please no harsh reviews I'm grateful for any advice you lovelies have for me so be nice. Also I don't know what the rating of this story will be I'm just going to leave it at T, but who knows that can change ~wink wink~hahaha. So until next time read and review. ~ inserts glitter and confetti being thrown~ *** /(^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wake up... wake up Nezumi...**_ Suddenly grey beautiful eyes flutter opened only to be staring at the white ceiling.

" _**Wait something..doesn't seem right...since when did I have white ceiling.."**_

After laying down for another minute Nezumi sat up and realized he wasn't in his it was all white, two it was clean, and three it looked like a really expensive place that he knew he would never be able to afford.

He shivered. _ **"**_ **Fuck why is so cold… Wait why the hell am I not wearing a shirt** _ **!"**_ hesaid just barely noticing he was shirtless and just wearing black sleeping pants _ **.**_ Just then he heard a giggle he quickly looked to see shion standing beside him wearing his white dress shirt.

" _**Oh it's only Shion...**_ _**Shion! What the hell is he doing here!"**_ Next thing he knew Shion pushed him back gently on the bed and sat on top of him placing his knees of the side of Nezumi's hips and hands on his well-toned chest. _**"**_ **Shion what are you do** _ **-"**_ Nezumi was interrupted when he felt Shion place on of his fingers on his lips in a way of telling him to be quiet. He then looked at Nezumi again with a smirk and slowly made his way to Nezumi's neck where he started leaving light feathered kisses.

" _**Oh fuuuuck."**_ This was not happening, it just wasn't happening! Since when did he get into bed with Shion,well it wasn't a bad thing, but still! Ah wait maybe this was a dream, yes a dream. **" Nnhg."** Nezumi was soon interrupted in thought and let out a small grunt as he felt Shion bit down a sensitive spot. _**Damn he was good**_. Wait if this was a dream he could do anything...right? Nezumi then took ahold of Shions wrist, which made Shion stop kissing his neck and look at him with a curious look. Next thing he knew Nezumi had switched their places by pinning shion down hearing a small gasp coming from him. _**"**_ **Now this is better** _ **,"**_ he said with a mischievous smile. Shion didn't struggle or anything he just looked at him with half opened eyes that were full of lust and desire. Nezumi couldn't help but start kissing his neck. That snack like scar was so alluring he just had to kiss it. He obviously wasn't the only one enjoying this as he heard shion let out a whimper and tilt his head slightly giving him more neck to work what seemed like forever he felt a small hand press on his chest. He stopped kissing Shion's neck only to see him smile sweetly at him and then wiggle one of his hands free from Nezumi's grasp and waved a what to look like a goodbye. _**"**_ **Goodbye? what the hell** _ **"?**_ It was then everything around him, including Shion was disappearing. _**"**_ **Wait shion, shion WAIT!"**

" **Shion!"** Nezumi quickly sprang out of bed only to see he was know back at his crappy brick house. Nezumi faced palmed his head, _**Wow what a crazy dream..**_

 _ **BRRRRINNNG BRRRIIINNGGG.**_ Nezumi got out of thought and reached out for his house phone that was placed alongside his bed. **" Who the hell is calling me at 7:00 o'clock in the morning,"** he said with an annoyed tone. He sighed, **" Hello.."**

" **WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEAD!"** oh hell no.

" **What the hell do you want Inukashi, if you didn't know I was kinda sleeping."** Of course it had to be Inukashi to disrupt his sleep, she always had a way to mess with him early in the morning.

" **Tch like I care, anyway I just wanted to know how everything went yesterday with Rikiga and the job."**

Nezumi chuckled, **"Wow Inukashi i'm flattered I never would have guessed all this time you cared about me."**

" **Yeah yeah kiss my ass, so how was it?"**

" **Eh it was alright,"** He said as he got out of bed placing the phone by shoulder and ear and putting on his loose yellow shirt making his way to his little stove where he started preparing a cup of coffee.

" **That's it? wow ok way to be descriptive Nezumi. Oh by the way did you meet Shion?"** Nezumi stopped. The thoughts of Shion performing on him and in his dreams came back to him, making him blush.

" **Uh y-yeah I meet him, w-well more like he meet me, but yeah he was….nice"**

" **He danced on you didn't he?"** Nezumi then spat out his coffee he was drinking a dropped the phone.

" **H-how the hell do you know!,"** quickly placing the phone back to his ear _ **.**_

" **Oh my god he did didn't he!** " she said laughing on the other line **.**

Nezumi couldn't believe what he was hearing how the hell did she know about what happened last night. **" O-Oh man I didn't think he would do it,"** she said barley catching her breath. Nezumi was pissed and irritated now. He narrowed his eyes and gripped the phone tighter.

" **What do you mean you-didn't- think- he- wouldn't- do- it?"**

" **Oh I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise but right after you left my hotel I phone called Rikiga to tell Shion to give you a little-something-something. So how was it?"**

" **How was it? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! Why did you that! I was trying to be professional for my interview! Why the hell would you did such a stupid thing?"** he shouted angrily.

" **Hey!whatever man you should be thankful I at least thought about you jeez. So I will ask again how was the little gift I gave you?"**

Nezumi can practically hear a smirk in her voice. **"I-It was...alright, it just shocked me I mean I knew he was a performer but damn I didn't know that he was that type of a performer."**

" **Hahah yup that's Shion's specials. But Nezumi don't think Shion goes out of his way and just dances on anybody I mean he isn't a type of person."**

Nezumi was confused. How did Inukashi know so much about Shion. **" Wait Inukashi do you know Shion?"** he asked.

" **Huh yeah I know him, Rikiga introduced him to me when I went to No.6 checking out the place but I haven't talked to him since last week."**

Nezumi was shocked. He never thought Inukashi would go to No.6 because he always thought she hated all the people there. Before he could ask question her he looked at his alarm clock and noticed it was almost time for him to get to the theater.

" **Shit well I have to go Inukashi I have a meeting with the old man in half an hour so I'll talk to you later."**

" **Oh that should be exciting,"** she said with a chuckle **." Hey Nezumi can you do me a favor."**

" **yeah sure what?"**

She went silent for a minute. **" Just.. Just take care of the kid after all the shit he's been through and still going through, he deserves a little protection."**

Again Nezumi was shocked and even more confused. This was the first time he had ever heard Inukashi care about someone besides her dogs.

" **Um yeah I know, we'll see you later."** He hung up the phone. _**Squeak squeak!**_

He quickly turned to see his three little mice looking straight up at him. He let out a small laugh. **" Hey guys how's it going?"** he said as he reached his finger out to pet them in which the happily leaned into. After feeding them he quickly changed into his clothes, which was nothing more than a white dress shirt that's sleeves were rolled up, his scarf, black pants, black shoes, and with his hair tied up. After saying goodbye to his little friends he left heading towards No.6 _ **" I wonder what new surprises will I receive today,"**_ he thought _ **.**_

00000000000000000000000000000000

After fifteen minutes of walking Nezumi finally made it to No.6. Now No.6 wasn't all bad. The place was practically a utopia there's was always to do and see. Also there hardly no criminals. The only thing that messed up the place where the snotty rich people. All Nezumi ever heard from them was how much money there company gets, or how they plan to use their money to buy a new 23,000 car. Again he hated rich people. _**Like instead of using the money for yourself why don't they**_ \- he then got cut out of thought as he felt something bump into him and made him land on the floor.

" **Oh my god sir are you alright I'm so sorry!"**

He rubbed his head where he got hit. **" Yeah yeah i'm alright I shouldve be-,"** he stopped as he couldn't believe who was standing right infront of him. It was Shion standing right there wearing a brown coat,layered underneath a light blue cardigan, a red beanie on his head, and black pants.

" **Oh my goodness i'm so so sorry I was in a hurry to get work and I wasn't looking where I was looking i'm so sorry,"**

He quickly got up and dust himself off. **" No no no really it's ok see i'm alright look,"** he said with a smile. Shion looked up at him, still with a concerned look, and sniffed. **" Are you sure?"** Damn those puppy eyes and that pout he was so cute.

" **Yup i'm alright are you heading to Rikiga's Place?"**

" **Yes I am. Wait are you Nezumi?"** My god the way he said his name was so sweet that it made Nezumi shiver. **" Yeah that's me."**

" **Oh well I'm Shion nice too meet you,** he said shaking Nezumi's hand. **"I knew you looked familiar."**

Nezumi couldn't help but blush remembering shions performance. **" Uh yeah I remember you to , I mean youkindadiddanceonme,"** he said looking down murmuring fast the last sentence. Shion couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

" **Oh I remember to. Inukashi told me to do. She said she felt bad for letting you go. So did you like it?"** he said in a seductive tone and stepping closer to Nezumi.

" **U-um y-yeah.. you were hot, I mean sexy no WAIT! I mean-shit."** He so wanted to slap himself for saying that. Shion laughed. **"Aw well thank you you're to kind. You know you're kinda cute yourself."** Nezumi scoffed and looked at shion. **" Yeah so i've been told."** They stayed like this for a good couple minutes smiling two each other and lost into each other's eyes. However it was soon disrupted when they heard a loud trunk honk in the near distance.

" **Ahem um we should probably get going Rikiga hates it when his employes are late, plus today is your first day right you don't wanna leave a bad impression do you?"** Shion said with a small blush on his cheeks

" **Nope, I think we can both agree that would be bad."**

Shion smiled. **" Alright shall we go?"** He saidwalking a few steps in front of Nezumi.

Nezumi smiled back. **"yes we shall."** Man this was going to be good he had to thank Inukashi.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

" **Eve! where the hell have you been you're ten minutes late!"** Rikiga yelled as he saw Nezumi enter through the doors that led to the theater. Just as Nezumi was about to reply Shion cut him off.

" **Sorry Rikiga I accidently bumped into Nezumi and he walked me here . So please don't yell at him it's my fault,"** He said having tears in the corner of his big puppy eyes.

" **Oh don't worry about it Shion,"** Rikiga said giving shion a tissue. **" It was accident i'm sorry I yelled look i'll apologize to Eve."** He then turned towards Nezumi and bowed his head, **" Will you forgive me Eve for yelling at you."**

" **Um yeah sure whatever,"** Nezumi said confused. He then looked at shion who smiled at him and winked. Man he was good.

" **Well then Eve,"** Rikiga said **"Will you come with me I have to talk about what you're going to be training and Shion you need to hurry and get ready for you practice run before the show tonight."**

Shion sighed tiredly. " **Yeah yeah I know."** He then stopped and looked at Nezumi with a smile. **" Nezumi when you're done with Rikiga can you bring me costume to me it's in the storage room i'm sure Rikiga will show you where it is."**

Nezumi nodded. **" Sure no problem."** Shion again gave him a warm smile and walked towards the backstage.

" **Ahem well then Eve come sit with me."** Rikiga said sitting down at the same table they were at last night. The theater was now empty only having maids cleaning the tables, the nand up on the big stage tuning their instruments, and the bartenders cleaning their glasses getting ready for opening soon.

Nezumi sat down as well. **" Wow you really like sitting here don't you?"** he asked.

Rikiga chuckled. **" Well I kinda have to . It let me sees my performers to see if there following their routine right."**

 _ **"Suuuuureee"**_ Nezumi thought to himself. He knew that Rikiga was the same as the guys from last night. A lonely old-aged man who was a perv and made dumb excuses. But he knew better to keep his mouth shut.

 **" Anyway,** Rikiga said bringing him back to the conversation. **I feel like I really didn't get to tell you a lot about the position. I would have told you more but I had other things to do, so let's get down to business."** Nezumi scooted his chair in. Finally now where talking.

 **" Ok well first of all thanks for helping shion walk here and i'm sorry he bumped into you, that kid can get clumsy sometimes,"** he said with a little laugh.

 **" No it's ok it didn't hurt much."**

 **" I'm sure it didn't , anyway so basically you will arrive here in the afternoon because that's when shion has to come for his practice run before the show. So while he's practicing you will be helping him in whatever he needs and doing whatever he needs. So if he asks you for something like oh I don't know a water just say yes and bring him it to him."**

Nezumi eyed him in confusion. **" Wait,"** he said **" I thought I was going to be protecting him not being his butler."**

 **" Well yes I know, you didn't let me finish. After practice is done, which is around 5;30ish, that's when you need to go in bodyguard-mode. You see every night around 6:00, before a performance, Shion meets with VIP fans and usually it goes well but once in awhile we get a drunk horny man that wants to get his way with Shion. And Shion being Shion can't really defend himself and I can't always be with him because I have other performers to be with. So Eve that's where you come in. All you have to do is stand by him and make sure no idiot lays a finger on him unless it's a hug or Shion says it's got it."**

Nezumi thought for a moment. So basically he had to be with Shion 24-7. He mentally smiled, he didn't know why but being with Shion made him, well, happy. He looked up at Rikiga. **" Sure I got it, basically protect the kid from dumbasses right?"**

Rikiga smiled. **" Yup pretty much. And never leave Shion unless he tells you to last time one of his old bodyguard left him to go flirt with a girl and Shion almost got attacked by a drunk asshole. Luckily I was there so I kicked the fuckers ass in less then a second."** Nezumi looked down see Rikiga grip the tables sheets.

He then turned back his attention to Rikiga. **" Don't worry old man I promise I won't let anything happen to Shion, even if it means I have to give up my life I** _ **will**_ **protect him. And if I fuck up you have every right to fire me right of the spot I'll understand,"** Nezumi said with a now serious tone.

Rikiga loosened his grip and looked at Nezumi with a shocked look and then closed his eyes and smiled to himself. **" Inukashi was right about you, you are a strong fellow i'm glad Shion will be protected by you. Well then I have to go help the band get ready for their practice. Eve I leave shion to your care now,"** he said while getting up from his table.

Nezumi nodded." **" Oh wait old man where is the storage room shion wanted me to bring him his costume."**

 **"Ah yes i'll have Safu show you. Safu!** he shouted. **Safu! where are you?"**

 **" I'm right here sir I was just helping- Oh hi Nezumi welcome back how you doing?"** she said with a girly voice.

Nezumi gave her a small wave. **" Hey Safu i'm doing good it looks like we're going to be working together i'm Shion's new bodyguard."**

She giggled. **" That's great let's give it are best. Oh what was it you needed?"** she asked turning her attention back to Rikiga.

 **" Yes Safu I need you to show Nezumi the storage room, Shion asked him to get his costume. And while you're at it show him around I have to help the band,"** he then turned back to nezumi, **" Well Eve see you later and don't let me down tonight, this will be your first test so don't fail ok."**

Nezumi nodded and got up the table. **" Don't worry I never fail,"** he said with a smirk. Rikiga gave him a small nodd and left, leaving just Nezumi and Safu.

Safu then stared at Nezumi. **" Well ready to go give the star his clothes?"**

 **" Yup let's go."** They both then walked towards a little door that was on the far left side of the stage and where it said in red bold letters _**Staff Only.**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After walking for about ten minutes and meeting other performers they finally made it to the storage which was located in a small narrow hallway that was aligned with other doors that had a star of a performer's name on it. **" Alright here we are,** Safu said opening the door.

" **So here is where the performers put all their costumes and other accessories. Usually the performers have a their costume hanging on hanger and a little sticky note on it that says there name on it and when they have to wait,"** she explained while walking inside the room which was filled with all kinds of costumes hanging from a what looked like a big walk in closet. **" Alright here we go,"** she said pulling out a white suit bag that had the number 21 on it. **" Here you go this is Shion's number and if you do forget just look for this white suit bag got it?"**

Nezumi took the bag from her and flung it over his shoulder while holding it with his one hand. **" Yup number 21, white bag, thanks."** She smiled. **" Great well you better hurry and give this to Shion don't wanna keep the him waiting."** She giggled and led Nezumi you the room and locked the door behind them.

" **Alright I gotta help the other girls with the tables. So Shion's room is the last door on the right side, you can't miss it it's says his name ok. Well see you around Nezumi,"** she said while leaving and waving bye.

Nezumi saluted back. **" Thanks Safu."** Alright time to get to shion. **" Alright,** he murmured, " **let's see here 15...17..19..20. ah 21."** Before entering he knocked **.**

" **Come in!"** Nezumi turned the knob and entered. While entering he smelled faint smell of flowers mixed with the smell of hairspray and other spray products.

" **Oh hey Nezumi I was getting worried that you got lost or something,"** shion giggled while turning from his mirror and staring back at Nezumi.

Nezumi chuckled. **" Me lost? Nah Safu was just showing me around and Rikiga talked to to me for a while. Anyway I brought your costume,"** he said handing the suit bag to Shion who got up from his seat and walked towards him now only wearing his white dress shirt that stopped right above his thigh.

" **Wow i'm impressed usually my old guards would have forgotten it thanks."** He then placed the bag on a hanging rack that was next to him and returned to his mirror where he was applying some black eyeliner. Nezumi then took this to look around shion's dressing room. For a small room it was really held a lot of stuff. It was no bigger than a regular room, and had one dresser that had a oval shaped mirror with tiny little lights around it. And right next to was a rack of shion's costume all sorted by color along with his shoes at the bottom. However what caught Nezumi's eye where shion's trophy case that was on the corner of the room. Nezumi walked up to it to see all kinds of 1st place trophies that ranged from dancing performers and.. school science fairs. _ **Aw he's a little nerd how cute. ( AN/ that's right nerds are adorable XD)**_

" **Nezumi what are doing?"** Nezumi quickly turned to see shion staring at him with a confused face.

" **Oh nothing I was just awed by how many trophies you have. You have like what 20-25 trophies?"** he asked **.**

Shion laughed lightly. **" Well more like 29 to be exact."**

" **wow i'm jealous I only have like 20 at least."**

Shion gave a small smile. **" Yup took a lot of hard work and dedication but I got there….** he stayed silent for a moment, **Hey Nezumi what did you and Rikiga talk about?"**

Nezumi turned back his attention to him. **" Nothing really just what i'm going to be doing and how I should do certain things why?"**

Again shion stayed quiet for a moment. **" Did he tell you about the time I got attacked?"**

Nezumi thought for a moment before replying. _ **Should I really bring up that subject? I mean what if it's a sensitive topic to him?**_ Nezumi looked down at the floor hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

" **Um yeah he told me a little bit but don't worry I won't bring it up around you."**

Next thing he knew he heard a laughter come out from shion, he quickly looked to see him.

" **Oh man Nezumi your so cute haha"** Shion said wiping a tear from his eye. He then got up slowly and started walking towards Nezumi, who was pressed lightly against the wall.

Shion sighed. **" Oh Nezumi I was just messing with you, you don't need to tell me what you guys talked about and thank you for thinking about my feelings."** He said in sweet tone and wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck. Wait hold the phone!

Nezumi was trapped. Shion was close almost TOO close. Should he push him away or let him continue….eh let him continue.

" **Y-yeah no problem I mean starting today you are my you my first priority.  
" Really I am?" **Shion said pressing closer to him.

Nezumi was in a trance he could feel shions warmth and smell his perfume which smelled like a warm vanilla sugar scent.

" **Yeah you are,"** he replied in soft whisper.

He felt shion slightly tightened his arms around his next and go slightly on his tip -toes bringing his lips over to Nezumi ear.

" **Well then i'm glad because if I don't feel protected I might have to just let you go and I really don't wanna do that. You know why? It's because I think you will be fun to hang with and like I said before you pretty cute,"** he whispered into Nezumi's ear. Nezumi closed his eyes and squeezed his hands into a fist trying to holding back the urge to wrap his arms shion's waist. To make matters worse he felt shion place a small warm kiss to his cheek and cupped his cheek looking deep into his eyes.

" **Now then cutie I have to get ready for my practice run so you can stay and watch me change or you can go yourself and get ready for the tonight we have a big event and I don't Rikiga to have to angry with you again."**

" **I WANT TO WATCH YOU CHANGE!"** was what Nezumi wanted to say but he smirked down at shion and put up shions hand that was cupping his cheek to his lips to kiss it.

He looked up to see shion blush. **" Alright your highness i'll leave and wait for you. So see you then... angel."**

Shion giggled and led Nezumi out. Nezumi turned and smiled to himself while walking down the hall and out to the stage where he knew Rikiga was. _**My god…**_ he thought _**I REALLY to thank Inukashi for this job.**_

 **MY GOD! THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE! XD oh man i'm really enjoying shions seductive attitude towards nezumi I hope you guys like it to. Alos the part with shion and nezumi in the dressing room was inspired by the song talk dirty to me LMAO! don't ask why. But anyway for those wondering how long it will take me to upload I hope to upload every monday or if I have to wednesday because i'm a highschool student in honors and ap classes :'( But yeah next time drama will start happening oooohhh damn ik ik it will be awesome. So until next time please remember to review for me I love hearing your guys opinion and plus I think getting advice from others helps me improve in writing. SO! again review but please be nice about it.** **Soredewa sayōnara!**

 **Also a HUGE thank you to**

 **-** **DATA101**

 **-** **CircleShadow**

 **and** **.jesus** **for favoriting and following my story T^T you guys are amazing and again I wish I can give you guys hugs but I can't so I will give you cookies that were baked by shion. ~inserts delicious cookies~ So thank you and see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..because if I did my god Nezumi and Shion would be together at the end of the anime.**

" **Alright back to the top and 1..2..3..1..2..3…."** It was five forty-five and everybody was going crazy, even Nezumi. The reason being is because it was almost opening time and according to Rikiga everything and everybody had to be perfect. The band and performers, including Shion, where on stage practicing their dances and warming up their voices, while on the floor waitresses were cleaning tables, fixing their dresses/makeup, and the bartenders were cleaning all there glasses.

" **Alright listen everybody we have twenty- five minutes before we start letting in people in so everybody start getting into place!"** Rikiga shoutedwhile standing at the end of the catwalk. **" And where the hell is Eva! Has anyone seen Eva! EVA!"**

" **Yeah yeah i'm coming old man no need to yell!"** Nezumi yelled back as he entered from behind the stage now wearing his " bodyguard uniform" which was basically a black tuxedo, black slick shoes, and his hair still in a ponytail.

Rikiga hopped off the catwalk. **" Eva there you, I need you to start preparing for Shion's VIP meeting, so I just wanted to know if you're ready?"**

Nezumi nodded. **" Yup i'm ready, so what do I do?"**

" **Right yes um I need you to first go get Shion, then I need you to drive him to the Wilton Hotel which is a couple miles down the street."**

" **Wait is it the hotel that has twelve stories and is painted red with gold doors ?"**

" **Yes that's the one., Wow, for a west block boy you do know you're way around No.6"**

Nezumi smirked. **" Well I did perform there one time so that's how I know where it is."**

" **Well aren't you famous then,"** Rikiga laughed **" Anyway, then I trust you will get there in no time. So back to what I was saying I need you to take Shion there, and help him with the meetup by watching to see if everything goes smoothly and that nobody's acting dumb. Then at 6:30 I need you to back here for his performance at 7:00 got it?"**

" **Meeting at 6, be back at 6:30, performance at 7, got it."**

" **Great, alright go get Shion he went back to his dressing room, see you later."** Rikiga said as he waved goodbye. Nezumi turned back and headed towards the dressing room. Now only being here for a couple hours Nezumi got used to the place quickly and if he needed help he would just ask a performer or Safu. Finally making it to shion's room he knocked.

" _**Come in."**_ Nezumi entered.

" **Hey Shion we need to start heading to your meetup are you ready?"**

Shion turned from his mirror where he was fixing his hair. **" Yup i'm ready just need to put on my shoes."** Nezumi nodded and waited for him.

Shion grabbed his shoes and tied them. **" Alright let's go."** Nezumi nodded again and started to open the door before..

" **Wait Nezumi…. how do I look?"** My god he really had to ask that.

Nezumi turned back and looked up and down at him. He was wearing black short shorts, along with black suspenders, and underneath was a striped black and white long sleeve shirt, and on his feet were black and white shoes. **(A/N if you don't know which shoes i'm talking about just search up 50s' shoes.)**

Nezumi blushed. **" Um.. you look.. great."**

This caused Shion to pout. **" Great that's it? Seriously can't you be detailed."**

Nezumi rolled his eyes. **" Alright fine you look so hot that you're turning me on. There is that better?"**

Shion giggled to himself. **" Yes much better alright let's go."**

Nezumi grabbed his hand and led him out the building into a black limo that was waiting for them. After getting Shion in the limo they drove off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Twelve minutes and yelling at stupid drivers later, they finally made it to the _Wilton Hotel_. Now what made this place unique was the building itself. It was twelve stories high, with windows that had gold frames around them, and gold doors that were signed by every famous singer you can imagine.

Nezumi parked in the front where a red carpet was laid out. He then got out and went around to open shion's door. He grabbed his hand and let him out.

" **Alright your highness we've arrived."**

" **Wow! This place is beautiful Nezumi! oh look at the doors aren't they amazing!"**

Nezumi smiled at him. _**He's so cute**_ he thought as he saw that shion's cheeks were slightly blushing and his eyes growing big, along with his beautiful smile.

" **Well then you highness shall we go inside you have three minutes before you meetup and you don't wanna keep the fans waiting."**

" **Nope I can't wait to see them let's go!"**

They made it inside where they were immediately welcomed by paparazzi.

 _ **SHION OVER HERE!**_

 _ **SHION WHAT'S YOU FAVORITE FOOD!**_

 _ **SHION ARE YOU IN RELATIONSHIP?**_

 _ **SHION WHO'S THIS! IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?**_

 _ **SHION!**_

 _ **SHION!**_

 _ **SHION!**_

" **Shit, this is great."** Nezumi murmured under his breath. He quickly grabbed Shion's hand. **" Shion this way!"** Shion held on tightly as they made their way through the huge crowd, in which Nezumi was practically shoving them out of the way. After what seemed forever they somehow made it to an elevator.

" **My god that was horrible,"** Nezumi sighed as he pushed the elevator's button to go up too the 6th floor.

" **Eh you get used to it after awhile. I know it took me at least two months."**

Nezumi snorted and ruffled Shions hair. Finally they made it to the 6th floor and walked down a hallway where at the end was a sign that said **"** _ **VIP Room"**_ along with a long line of people who were shouting Shion's name as they saw him approaching.

Nezumi turned back to Shion **. " Ready?"**

" **Ready!"**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After half an hour passed,Nezumi was impressed on how many fans showed up. As for Shion he was seated at a table where he signing pictures and talking to his fans who were mostly of course, men, but some women as well. _**He seems so calm**_ Nezumi thought. He imagined that Shion would be all shy but NOPE he was very friendly and had regular chats with them. Nezumi looked at the time, it was 6:20. Nezumi scooted behind Shion and whispered in his ear.

" **Hey sorry to disturb you, but we need to get going, Rikiga wants us back by 6:30."**

Shion looked at him and nodded, he then turned back to his fans.

" **Everybody may I have your attention please!"** Shion shouted as he stood up from his chair.

Everybody got silent. **" Alright well first of all thank you all for coming here tonight I had so much fun meeting each and every one of you! And I also wanted to say thank you for the little gifts I received, you guys are amazing and I hope to see you guys at tonight's show! So until then I love you all,"** he said with a big smile.

 **WE LOVE YOU TO SHION!** The crowd shouted back with tears in there eyes. Nezumi laughed. Shion always had a way to get the crowd in tears.

" **Shall we go Shion? "** Shion smiled back at Nezumi and grabbed his hand. Again they had to deal with paparazzi but they made it safely back to the limo were Shion gave one last wave goodbye and entered the limo. Nezumi then went to the driver's seat and drove off where they saw flashing cameras disappearing into the distances.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

" **Shion! Eva! your back!"** Rikiga said as he saw Nezumi helping shion out of the limo.

" **So how was it?"**

" **Oh Rikiga it was amazing you should have seen the hotel it was beautiful! and the people there were really friendly and they had really yummy food!"** Shion said as he approached Rikiga.

" **Hahaha I know I hear it's quite an amazing site. Oh Eva how did you do."**

Nezumi shrugged. **" I think I did good. Shion did I do good?"** he asked.

" **Yup you did good, I mean i'm not missing or anything,"** he joked about.

Rikiga smiled. **" Well that's a good start. Ok well then Shion you have ten minutes before you performance if I were you I would start heading to the stage, the band's waiting for you."**

" **Oh crap! Um Nezumi can you grab my gifts and put them in my dressing room?"**

" **Way ahead of you kid."** Nezumi replied back as he carried all fifteen bags that's held gifts in his hands.

" **Great let's go!"** Shion then ran inside the building, Nezumi and Rikiga behind him.

" **So far you're impressing me Eva i'm starting to think that hiring you was a smart idea,"** Rikiga spoke as helped grab some bags from Nezumi's hands.

" **It's really nothing didn't I say I would protect Shion. Also i'm the type of person that when i'm asked to do something I do it right."**

" **Yup you sure are Eva i'm glad,"** Rikiga chuckled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nezumi then dismissed himself from Rikiga who told him to meet him at the table where they first meet. Nezumi then entered Shion's room where he saw it was empty. _ **Probably went to the stage already**_ he thought as he placed Shion's gifts on the floor. He then closed the door and went to find Rikiga.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

" **Man it sure is packed in here Rikiga."** Nezumi said as he sat next to him.

" **Well what can I say my place is the place where you can lay back have a drink and just enjoy the show. Ah speaking of enjoying the show looks like you made it just in time to see Shion's performances."**

Again the lights dimmed and all kinds of men ran up to the side of the catwalk. Nezumi rolled his eyes. _**Fuckin old geezers.**_

Then it started. This time the curtain went up and there you can see Shion with his hands on his hips and now wearing what looked like a police hat on his head that was covering his eyes and right in front of him was a microphone stand. Nezumi smirked, he was going to enjoy this.

The drums then played, playing one note as so did the guitar in the background and every time the drum hit a note Shion swayed his hips matching the beat of it.

 _ **The warden threw a party in the county jail**_

 _ **The prison band was there and they began to wail**_

 _ **The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing**_

 _ **You should've heard then knocked out jailbirds swing**_

 _ **Let's rock!**_

 _ **Everybody, let's rock~**_ He then looked up to the crowd and started dancing along to the beat.

 _ **Everybody in the whole cell block**_

 _ **Was dancin' to the Jailhouse rock.**_ Everybody then, started getting off from there seats and started dancing to Shion singing.

 _ **Elvis Presley good choice Shion.**_

 __Shion then grabbed the microphone and again started moving his hips in a seductive way.

 _ **Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone**_

 _ **Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone**_

 _ **The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang**_

 _ **The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang**_

 _ **Let's rock,**_

 _ **Everybody, let's rock**_

 _ **Everybody in the whole cell block**_

 _ **Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

Shion then took of the microphone from the stand and started dancing his way to the front of the catwalk where he made eye contact with Nezumi.

 _ **Oh my god not again!**_ well.. then again.. it's not like he enjoyed it.

Shion stopped in front of Nezumi and pointed at him.

 _ **Number forty-seven said to number three**_

 _ **You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see**_

 _ **I sure would be delighted with your company**_

 _ **Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me~**_ he then hopped off stage and grabbed Nezumi's hand and started dancing with him

" **Wait wait shion haha wait"** Nezumi didn't know if he should stop or continue dancing and laughing along with him. _**Hm think..think.. nope let's continue!**_

 _ **Let's rock, everybody, let's rock**_

 _ **Everybody in the whole cell block**_

 _ **Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock~**_ They both continued to dance along with the other customers getting up from there table finding a partner and started to dance along to. Hell even Rikiga started dancing with Safu.

 _ **Sad sack was sittin' on a block of stone**_

 _ **Way over in the corner weepin' all alone**_

 _ **The warden said, hey, buddy, don't you be no square**_

 _ **If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair~**_ Nezumi then helped Shion get back on stage with grabbing him from the hips and hoisting him up where he started singing his little heart out into the microphone. Again his voice was very sweet but this time to go along with the song he added some aggression to it. **( A/N ok i'm bad at explaining this but try to imagine Elvis's voice but more sweeter and less deep if you can XD.)**

 _ **Let's rock, everybody, let's rock**_

 _ **Everybody in the whole cell block**_

 _ **Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock~**_ He again faced the crowd and started moving his hips along with the beat.

 _ **Shifty Henry said to Bugs, for heaven's sake**_

 _ **No one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break**_

 _ **Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, nix nix**_

 _ **I want to stick around a while and get my kicks**_

 _ **Let's rock,**_

 _ **Everybody, let's rock**_

 _ **Everybody in the whole cell block**_

 _ **Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock~**_ He then threw his hat out to the crowd and started walking back towards the stage where he started ending the song.

 _ **Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

 _ **Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

 _ **Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock**_

 _ **Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock~**_ Once back to where he started the curtain started closing slowly and his voice started fading and then it ended with him waving goodbye to the crowd and blowing a kiss to them.

The crowd then cheered even Nezumi got up from his seat clapping and cheering along.

 **WE LOVE YOU SHION!**

 **SHION ARE ANGEL!**

 **SHION! SHION!**

Nezumi then felt someone tap him on the shoulder, it was Safu. **" Here I got a water bottle for Shion, i'm sure after a performance like that he's going to be thirsty,"** she said sweetly. Nezumi grabbed the bottle water from her and smiled at her. He then quickly pushed his way through the crowd who were now going back to their seats. He finally made to Shion's room where he saw it was open.

He stuck his head in. **" Shion? Are in here?"**

" **I'm right here Nezumi,"** he answered back as he came from behind a rack of his costumes. He was now putting on his regular clothes.

" **There you are look Safu bought you a water bottle,"** he said as he handed it to him.

" **Aw how kind of her remind me to thank her before I leave ok,"** he then loosened the cap and practically gulped down the entire thing.

Nezumi couldn't help but chuckle to himself,Shion was way too adorable.

" **Oh by the way you again shocked me out there when you grabbed me and started dancing with me."**

Shion stopped drinking his water. He then placed it down on his mirror stand and went to hug Nezumi. **" Well take it as a way of me saying thank you for helping me this evening with my meet up and getting me back here on time."**

Nezumi froze. What the hell was he suppose to do! _**you know what fuck it.**_ He then wrapped his arms around Shion and brought him closer. He heard Shion giggle and bury his face in Nezumi's chest. They stayed like this for a good five minutes before Shion spoke again. Somehow this felt very good but at the same time Nezumi, for the first time in his life, felt like he actually was protecting something.

'" **Oh by the way what did you think of my song choice?"** Shionasked as he looked up at Nezumi.

Nezumi brought his hand up to place it on Shion's hair where he started petting it.

 **" I thought it was a very good choice.I mean i'm a sucker for Elvis's music so I enjoyed it."**

Shion smiled back and again buried his face into Nezumi's chest. **" I'm glad,"** he whispered. After what seemed for hours they finally released from each other's arms.

" **Well then my angel I have to get going, Rikiga said he got me a cab that will be here in a couple minutes so I have to get going oh and he said he's taking you home ok?"**

" **OK then i'll see you on Monday cutie."** He then again put a small kiss on Nezumi's cheek. Nezumi smiled at him and closed the door behind him. _**This kid will be the end of me**_ he thought as he grabbed his bag that had his regular clothes in it. As he started walking to the front he saw that it was now empty and everybody looked tired. He look at a clock that was above the entrance way, it read 10:03. _**My god time runs fast**_ he then pushed open the doors and walked down the long hallway up to the front of the building. There he was surprised to see Rikiga leaning against wall.

" **Eva there you are I just wanted to say your cab is here and also nice work today i'm very glad you got Shion back here safely."**

Nezumi gave a small smile. **" All in a day's work old man."**

 _ **Honk honk!**_ **" Well that's my cab see you later."** Nezumi said as he saluted him goodbye and in which Rikiga saluted back.

He then made it to his cab but before he could open the door he felt somebody grab his hand.

" **Well well look who we got here"** Nezumi quickly slapped his hand away from this strangers grasp. Nezumi looked at this man. He couldn't really make out his features for he was wearing a hat that was covering his eyes and part of his face. But he was also wearing a dark navy blue tuxedo with white shoes..

Nezumi narrowed his eyes, this guy didn't seem right. **" Who the fuck are you and what the hell is you problem?"**

The man smirked. **" My name is something you don't need to worry about but I need you to pass a message to Shion."**

 _ **Wait how did he know Shion?**_ **" How the hell do you know Shion?"** Nezumi was now pissed.

The man gave an evil chuckle. **" Again you don't need to worry about, but please let Shion know that he owes me last months and this month's money and if he does not pay up….. well let's just say it's not going to be pretty."**

This made Nezumi snap he reached for his pocket knife and lunged for the stranger but he quickly realized that man grabbed his arm and slammed him down on the ground hard.

" **Oh i'm sorry did that hurt? You know little word of advice you shouldn't be playing with weapons little boy and if you're going to attack always have a plan don't just attack."**

" **Don't fuckin mess with me, who the fuck are you and how do you know Shion!"** Nezumi shouted back.

Again the man chuckled and got off Nezumi. **" For the third time don't worry about it just pass on my message. Well then I should be going. See you very soon….** _ **Bodyguard."**_ The man then turned on his heel and laughed to himself.

" **W-wait you asshole get back here-ow shit!"** Nezumi grabbed his shoulder. _**SHIT HE GOT ME GOOD!**_

He then slowly got up and brushed himself off and entered the cab slamming the door close. All through the cab drive home all he could think was about three things.

 _ **One, who the fuck was that man?**_

 _ **Two, what money was he talking about?**_

 _ **And three, how does he know Shion…..shion... my angel.**_

He then got a flashback of Shion earlier smiling up on stage, happy and dancing.

He sighed and leaned his head on the cab's window. _**Whoever the fuck that guy was all I know is I need to do is make sure he doesn't touch or get near Shion because if he does…..i'll kill him….**_

 **Alright chapter three done. So the song that shion was singing was from Elvis Presley" Jailhouse Rock" if you haven't heard it you should probably go check it out. Also let's take a moment to picture nezumi in a tuxedo… (sighs) ok done fangirling lol! And who the hell is this stranger who hurt my nezumi! I feel like I didn't put enough drama like I was planning to but for sure next chapter I will so in the meantime enjoy the fluff between Shion and Nezumi.**

 **Also my little sister wanted me to have shion sing jailhouse rock so me being a good sister I did, so this is dedicated to her. Well see you guys next time and remember to review, I got one review which may not seem like a lot but I was really happy XD. And side note this story isn't just set to 1947 I think i'm just going to say it's around the 1950s because I love that era so yeah Shion and maybe Nezumi will be singing songs from there. Anyway see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple weeks now ever since Nezumi came in contact with that man. After thinking things through he decided it was best not to tell Shion. You ask why, well it's simple. Nezumi didn't want to freak out Shion. Also he wanted to get more information. Right now all he knew was that he was an asshole of a man and that he had something against him and shion. So that's when Nezumi finally decided he needed help, aka people. So the first person he went to was Inukashi. Upon coming to Inukashi's hotel it brought back memories, but at the same time anger. In other words Nezumi was still pissed about being let go but hey now he 's getting more pay and he's working with the one and only Shion. Finally he made it to her office and entered and there she was sitting in her chair with her hands folded nicely in her lap, and looking at Nezumi with a I-was-waiting-for-you- face.

 **" Well well if it isn't the asshole of a rat, Nezumi."** She said with a smirk. Nezumi quickly regretted this decision.

 **" Yeah yeah whatever I missed you too,anyway I have to ask you something,"** he replied back while sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

" **Let me guess this about Shion right?"**

Nezumi rose an eyebrow. **" How the hell did you know?"**

She sighed and leaned back into her chair. **" Because I can tell from the look in your face. You look how do you say…. distressed or something is really bothering you."**

" **Well you got the stressed part right,"** he mumbled **" Anyway yes it about Shion I just wanted to ask you if you know if he owes money to somebody?"**

Inukashi froze for a second then she lowered her head a little and closed her eyes. Nezumi knew this face all too well. It was face that she would put on if she was thinking hard about something or she was debating something in here head.

She then looked up at Nezumi, this time with a serious look in her eyes.

" **Nezumi did you come in contact with a man in a blue suit?"**

Grey eyes narrowed. **" Yes I did."**

" **Well all I know is that man is bad news and he is the reason why Shion is working there at Rikiga's place. Now I don't know a lot, but I do know this, he is a debt collector for No.6 and that he is supposedly one of the higher up people that work in the No.6 correctional facility. Anyway to make a long story short I know that Shion and his mother got in bad debt after shion's father died a couple years back and ever since then they both have been trying to keep their bakery open. But.."** she paused and then continued.

" **Then that fucker came along and said that he would help them in every way he could but it was all a trap. He ended up making their debt worse and worse and now I think he's just collecting their money for the hell of it. But even so, Shion still works hard and tries to pay the debt so his mom can continue to work in the bakery."**

Nezumi now understood. It finally connected when Inukashi said that he needed to promise here to take care of Shion. _ **So that's what he meant about Shion owing him money. That asshole!**_ Nezumi quickly got up from the chair. Inukashi eyed him curiously.

" **That son of a bitch! Just wait till I get my hands on him!"** Before he could exit through the door he felt a hand on his shoulder,stopping him.

" **Nezumi don't you dare do anything stupid."** Inukashi said in a low voice.

Nezumi gripped the door knob tighter. **" What are you talking about?"** he replied back now in a calmer voice.

He felt Inukashi grip tightening a little. **" Nezumi if you go out there and try to kill him then you might as well commit suicide. That man has people or to be more specific a gang. If you go and challenge him his gang or maybe himself will kill you right there at that second. Do you really want that? Think about how Rikiga and your other co-workers will feel like. Think about how Shion will feel like. If he finds that your stupid ass is dead he will surely feel guilty. Do you want to put that guilt on him?"** she let go of his shoulder.

Nezumi released his grip from door knob, his bangs covering his face. _**She's right I have to have a plan,I can't just go out there alone.**_ He raised his head and turned towards her.

" **You're right, sorry for yelling. It's just, I don't know why but, Shion means so much to me and I swear to god if anything happens to him I will never forgive myself."**

Silence came in between them. then…

" **Are you in love with him?"**

Nezumi's eyes widened. _**Do I really lo- no that can't be it! I mean yeah i'm attracted to him but, do I really love him?**_

Nezumi chuckled to himself. **" Well I know that he is one seductive person and one hell of a singer."**

Inukashi smiled to herself. **" Well then I think you should be going, you don't wanna be late for work."**

" **Yeah and thanks Inukashi for the information. See you around."** He exited through the door and then he was gone.

Inukashi waved goodbye and then sat down on her chair. **" My god Nezumi you're sure are a dumbass,"** She said chuckling to herself.

Finally making it to theater he saw Shion waiting for him. **" Nezumi! there you are cmon we gotta go!"** Shion exclaimed as he grabbed Nezumi's hand.

" **W-wait where are we going?"** he questioned. Shion let out a little giggle.

" **Well Rikiga said I can have a day off today so I thought that we can spend the day together."** Nezumi thought for a minute as he was being dragged by shion. _**Hm a day with shion..just the two of us? Wait could this be-**_

" **Um is this a date?"** Shion stopped and looked at Nezumi with a confused face then smirked. **"Well yes I guess you can say that. But anyway I hear no.6 is having there annual farmers market and I have to take some stuff to my mom for her bakery,"** he then walked up to nezumi and started to use his finger to twirl nezumi's scarf. **"So I thought it would a good chance for you to meet my mom and who knows maybe we can get to know each other more."**

 _ **This sneaky prince**_ Nezumi thought.

Nezumi let out a sigh and then smiled back at shion. **" Alright let's go meet my future mother-in-law,"** he sacristy said while grabbing shions hand. Shion couldn't help but laugh out loud.

 _ **TOMATOES! COME AND GET THEM ONLY A DOLLAR A POUND**_

 _ **BROCCOLI ONLY THREE DOLLARS FOR 5 POUNDS**_

 _ **SPINACH! ONLY THE FINEST HERE IN NO.6**_

All around Nezumi where vendors aligned along the sides of a long road shouting and showing off their products, some being bad and some being straight out ridiculous. **" My god is it always like this?"** nezumi asked now holding a brown bag with vegetables in it.

" **Yup it sure does"** shion replied back. **" But after living here for twenty years you get used to it."** Finally making through a huge crowd of customers they made it to a small little shop. Nezumi looked up at it reading the sign. _ **Karan's Bakery**_ it read in a cursive writing. Now the shop was very small but Nezumi can tell it had a lot of character to it. He couldn't really explain the feeling he got from it but It felt like you are always welcomed no matter who you are.

" **Well are just going to stand out there or are coming in?"** Shion said interrupting Nezumi's thoughts. Nezumi nodded and walked in immediately getting the smell of fresh baked cookies.

" **Mom! I'm here!"** Shion shouted. Just then a women who looked to be in her early forties came in. For being forty she was very beautiful. Her skin was very smooth and her brown hair was neatly tied into a bun,. She was also wearing a light blue shirt with regular over was a floral printed apron which had a name tag that read _**Karan**_.

" **Oh Shion dear there you are I was wondering when you were coming. I was going to ask you if you got my stuff from the market?"** she then looked at Nezumi and smiled.

" **Oh my who's this handsome young man shion?"**

Nezumi couldn't help but give a small laugh and blush at the same time. Shion noticed this.

" **Mom this is Nezumi my bodyguard the one I was telling you about."**

Nezumi walked forward and slightly nodded his head. **" Hello my name is Nezumi i'm so glad I got to meet you and may I say you look beautiful."** He said while using one of his hands to grab her hand a give it a small kiss.

She blushed slightly and put here other hand on her cheek. **" Oh dear me shion I never you knew you had such a handsome and polite bodyguard. Come dear please place that bag here on the register."**

Nezumi smiled and followed her. **" So Nezumi for helping shion today you can have whatever treat, it's on me."**

" **Oh well thank you um let's see here…."** he looked around the shelves that were filled with all kinds of yummy desserts **" I'll take a slice of cherry cake please."**

She nodded and went to grab the cake that was on display. She set it down in front of him, while placing a plate and small knife in front of him.

" **You know not trying to brag but my cherry cake is very popular here in my bakery. It's the best in No.6."**

" **Well then I will be the judge of that."** He took a bite and immediately was welcomed with a burst of sweet cherries and extra goodness.

" **Do you like it Nezumi?"** Shion asked.

" **Wow this is amazing! You're right it is delicious. I can see why it's popular."** he exclaimed and went back to eating.

Karan let out a small laugh **. " Aw thank you dear it means a lot."** _ **Beep**_

" **Oh that must be the cookies i'll be right back please enjoy yourself with more if you want to."** She then gave the rest of the cake two Nezumi and went behind a door that said _**Employes only.**_

" **She likes you."** Shion said.

Nezumi finished his cake and looked at shion. **" Now what makes you say that."**

" **Because she never gives out cake like that to anyone unless it's Rikiga or me. Also she actually** _ **likes you**_ **I mean when she would meet any of my old bodyguards she would simply shake their hands and never talk to them again."**

" **Well then I'm one o f the lucky ones aren't I?"** Shion giggled and slightly blushed.

 _ **Squeak squeak!**_

Shion looked around. **" W-what was that?"**

" **Oh it's just my little friends,"** he then unzipped his leather coat, **" You guys can come out and eat some cake."** All of a sudden three little mice, one grey, white, and brown, popped their little heads out and jumped on the table and started to eat some cake.

" **Oh my they're so cute!"** Shion said examining the little four legged creatures.

" **Well these guys are like my pets I rescued them when the where only newborns. I found them in a box in an alley and beside the box was there dead mother, and so I took them in with me. I fed them, warmed them up and in a way became their mother."** he explained while petting them while they were still eating. All of a sudden he saw Shion shed a tear.

" **Hey are you okay?"**

Shion sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. **" Yeah i'm fine it's just- it's sad but at the same time heartwarming. I'm really happy you saved them. No animal should be left alone to die."** He then looked at them again.

" **Um anyway do they have names?"**

" **Yes they do. The gray one is Moonlit night, the brown one is cravat, and the white one is Hamlet."**

" **Very creative names. C-can I um pet them?"**

Nezumi nodded and picked up all three little mice and placed them in shion's hands who at first backed slightly away. **" It's ok they won't bite."** Shion smiled at him and then went back at paying attention to the little creatures.

" **H-hello my name is shion."**

 _ **Squeak Squeak!**_

Nezumi laughed. **" They say hello."**

" **Wait can you understand them?"**

" **Mmm yes and no, I don't know it's kinda weird."** Nezumi explained. **" I don't know how to explain it but by their expressions on their faces or they way the act I can sorta tell what they're saying."**

" **Then you must close with them."**

" **Yeah I guess. Shion do you like animals."**

Shion placed the little mice back to where the cake was and watched them eat while still petting the back of there fur. **" Well yes I do , I mean my dream is to one day study animals and how they live within their environment but."** He paused for a second. **" But I know that's never gonna happen."** He said quietly. Silence fell between them then shion felt a hand grab his. He looked up to see Nezumi staring at him.

" **Well I think you will get there one step at a time. I mean I never thought I can make it with my acting career but look at me now I'm known as Eva, the beautiful crossdresser who sings just like the wind. So if I can dream big so can you."**

Shion eyes widened. **" Nezumi I-"**

" _**Well here you are shion**_ **"** Before shion could finish his sentence he and Nezumi turned to see two men standing right behind them, one wearing a brown suit and one wearing a black suit.

" **Shion babe we've been looking for you"** The one with the black suit said.

Shions eyes narrowed. **" What the** _ **hell**_ **do you guys want now**. **"**

The both men chuckled to themselves. **" We came here to collect our money. You do have money...right?"**

" **Are you kidding me! I just paid you guys a hundred last week I don't have anymore till this friday."**

They both looked at each other and then shook her head. **" Oh shion do you really think a hundred is enough? I mean c'mon there's two of us, a hundred for two people isn't enough."**

" **Bullshit! You guys said that's all you wanted!"** Shion yelled back now with a worried face.

The two men smirked. **" Well we changed our mind, so we need more."**

Shion lowered his head in defeat. **" I don't have anymore."**

Again the men shook their head. **" Well then you'll have to suffer the consequences."**

All of a sudden the men went to the nearest shelves that were displaying pictures of Shions mom and her customers and they started to throw them on the ground.

" **NO please stop!"**

" **Aw is little snake freak sad that his little pictures are getting broken? Well then how about this one."** The man with the brown suit said as he picked up a picture frame that held a picture of shion when he was little.

 _ **Crash! Crash!**_ Both men started laughing and shion feel to floor on his knees and with his hands clutching his head. He was crying. **" Please stop!"**

The man in the black suit smirked at him and went back to the shelves where there was one picture of shion and man standing next to him.

" **I'm sorry I can't stop It's to funny too see you crying I can't help my-"** Before he could finish his sentence he felt a hard punch hit him in the face making him fall to the ground.

Shion looked up with tears still running down his face. There he saw Nezumi looking down at the men at the blue suit whose hand hand cupping his nose which was bleeding.

" **WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"**

Nezumi narrowed his eyes. **" I don't know who the fuck you guys are but you have five seconds to leave before I beat the living shit out of you for destroying the bakery and making shion cry."**

" **Ken we should go before this gets serious."** The man in the brown suit said as he helped his companion of the floor.

" **So you name is Ken.** " Nezumi said as he came face to face with the trembling man.

" **W-who the h-hell are y-you?"** Ken said in a trembling voice.

Nezumi chuckled to himself. _ **What a bunch of to act all tough and shit and then the next minute they're pissing there pants.**_

Nezumi then grabbed Ken by the collar and pinned him up against a wall. Looking at him with intense eyes.

" **Listen here** _ **Ken-kun**_ **if I see you or your little friend here again messing with shion or his mother I swear to god I will chop off your balls and shove them down you fucking throat. Do I make myself clear?"**

" **Yes yes! please let me go!"**

" **Tch pussy."** Nezumi then let him go in which made ken fall to floor hard **.**

' **C'mon Aoi let's get the hell out of here!"** Ken yelled in fear as he ran you the bakery Aoi, his partner following right behind them.

Nezumi watched them go and sighed, then turned his attention back to shion who was still on the floor looking half scared. Nezumi kneeled down in front of him.

" **Hey it ok I didn't mean to scare you I just got really pissed at them so I-"** Next thing knew Shion wrapped his arms around him burying his head in his shoulder **.**

" **I'm so glad you were here."** Nezumi could feel warm tears soak his jacket., He then wrapped his arms around shion's waist bring him in closer. **" Hey it's ok don't cry, I'm here."**

" **Shion! Shion! oh my goodness what happened**! **"** Karan said as she entered the room looking around at the glass that was everywhere. Nezumi looked up to her and without letting go of shion he explained. **" Well these two guys named Ken and Aoi came in here saying that shion need to pay them more money. But shion said he didn't have any so they started two break you pictures. I'm so sorry."**

Karan shook her head and sighed. **" It's ok i'm just so glad that you saved shion from them, how can I repay you."  
** Nezumi smiled at her. **" it's ok you don't to repay me just doing my job ma'am."**

Karan smiled back at him.

It was now nine thirty at night. It had been a few hours after what had happened and all three Karan, Shion and Nezumi helped clean up the shop. After getting at least a hundred thank you hugs from Karan Nezumi and shion walked out from the shop both now alone.

" **Are you sure you don't want me to call Rikiga to take you home?"** Shion offered.

" **Nah it's ok I'll take a cab."** Nezumi saw shion lowered his head a little bit. He sighed and went up and hugged shion who accepted it.

" **Are you still scared from what happened earlier?"  
** He felt shion nod slightly. **" Yeah but I really wish you really didn't do that."**

Nezumi separated them a little now looking at shion with a confused look. **" What do mean didn't do that?"**

" **What I mean is that I wish you didn't worry about me and having to punch Ken. You know I hate it when people get hurt because of me."**

After a few seconds of silence Nezumi broke into a laugh.

" **What so funny!"** Shion said now blushing.

" **YOU! Aw man shion your such an airhead."**

" **Am not!"**

" **Are to."** Nezumi said calming down. **" What I'm trying to say is that shion, didn't I tell you you're my priority now. I mean did you ant me two just stand there and let trash the bakery and you get hurt."**

Shion stood quiet and listened.

Nezumi continued. **" Shion I didn't tell this but I made a deal with Rikiga that if I will protect you no matter what the situation may be. And if I fuck up he has every right to fire me. I mean cmon i'm your bodyguard, this is my job. Shion you are everything and if anything happens to you I don't know how I will-mmph."**

 _ **Holy shit...**_ Next thing Nezumi knew a pair of soft warm lips were placed on him lips cutting him off. Nezumi froze but then after a couple seconds he closed his eyes slowing and pressed his lips against the others. There underneath the bright star night Shion and Nezumi shared a kiss, and not just any kiss, it was a kiss that somehow felt so right but also a kiss that said _thank you._ An my god it felt good.

Finally what felt like forever they separated still holding each other.

" **Wow that was surprising."** Nezumi said with a little smile.

" **Yeah sorry about that I just- I just need to do that."** Shion said now blushing even more.

 _ **Honk honk!**_ Nezumi turned to see his taxi there waiting for him along with his little mouse friends who were at the bottom of his feet squeaking.

Shion giggled. **" I think there saying you should probably get going before the taxi drives off."** Nezumi let go of shion and picked up his mice and put them in his jacket.

" **Yeah well I'll see tomorrow then?"**

" **Yeah see you tomorrow."**

" **And remember if anything happens call me asap."**

Shion giggled. **" I will. Bye cutie."**

" **Bye angel."** Before leaving Nezumi gave shion a quick little kiss and then went to his taxi. There he saw shion waving goodbye as his taxi drove off.

That night Nezumi couldn't sleep. all through the night the thought about shion kissing him and how good it felt. But at the same time he thought about the to men and wondered if they were part of the man in the blue suits gang.

 _ **squeak squeak!**_ Nezumi looked to see cravat, moonlit night, and Hamlet jump on to his bed and snuggle close to him.

Nezumi smiled at them and started slowing petting them. **" Goodnight guys."** He said as he felt his eyes drop slowly close. That night he actually slept in peace and couldn't wait for work tomorrow.

 **Wow so um that kiss scene was not a plan it just sorta happened. But I hope you guys liked it and the drama. I tried to put more action and I hope it was to your liking. Anyway so Ken and aoi don't forget about them they will be very important in later chapters. So until then review and read see ya! XD**

 **Also fyi next chapter will have some yaoi goodness, but not the point where it's a lemon I don't know will see I gotta see if I can type that lol! But anyway bye you guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I Own nothing.**

 **A/N ok so just wanted to let you guys now that this is not i repeat NOT going to be a lemon, sorry I just can't write that, maybe later when I feel like I've found my style in writing. But Anyway let's get to the story.**

 _ **My god he's beautiful...**_

" **...i"**

 _ **The way he sings...**_

" **N...mi"  
** _ **The way he dances**_

" **Nezumi"**

 _ **That scar**_ **...**

" **NEZUMI-SAN!"**

" **W-what"** Nezumi stuttered looking around only to Safu staring down at him. At first Nezumi didn't remember where he was but he then his memory came back to him as he recalled that that he had taken a seat in the table in front of the catwalk and started watching shion in his practice run.

" **Mou Nezumi-san i've been calling you for the past five minutes, I know shions gorgeous but you need to almost get ready for opening."**

" **I wasn't looking at him I was just um I was just- you know what I don't have time for this!"** He quickly scooted out from the table and left. Safu couldn't help but laugh as she clearly saw Nezumi blushing hard but at the same time murmuring to himself.

It was now 5:30 and the theater/bar was already in what Nezumi called crazy mode. But Nezumi had gotten used to it, he liked the atmosphere, especially in the back rooms where the singers were getting ready. It reminded him of the times when he was in a hurry to get ready.

" **Tch Safu making up all theses assumption. I wasn't looking at him I was just- observing him-yeah observing, making sure he was doing his routine right,"** Nezumi murmured as he was fixing his suit tie while walking down the backstage hallway towards shions room.

Finally he made it to shions room. He gave a small knock then entered. **" Hey shion you ready?"**

 **" Yeah i'm ready how do I look?"** There shion stood in front of him wearing a white almost see through dress shirt that had rolled up sleeves and on side hanging loosely but was tied in the front. He was also wearing black high waisted shorts that hugged his curves nicely and showed off his scar.

 **" You look amazing."** Nezumi said as he placed a kiss on shions hand.

Shion giggled. **" Thank you and look bad yourself but one thing is bothering me,you're tie."** He said as he reached up to fix Nezumi's tie.

" **Eh I tried to fix it, but damn thing is annoying."**

" **Haha it's ok there I fixed it."** As Shion fixed Nezumi's tie he then got silent **"Anyway since you here Nezumi I wanted to talk about what happened the other day with those guys."**

Nezumi continued to stare at him. **" Sure what's bothering you."**

Shion let go of Nezumi's tie and slightly brought his hands to a fist by his side and kept his head lowered. **" Nezumi I want you to promise me that you won't tell Rikiga."** He said quietly.

" **What why not?"**

 **" Because he's already way to worried about me and if he finds out about those guys, they can come for him to and I don't want that. So please Nezumi don't tell him."** He said as he looked up at Nezumi with worried eyes.

 **"Shion you do know that if I hide anything from Rikiga he will** _ **fire**_ **me."**

 **" I know, that's why if he does find out I will take blame, just please don't tell him. Please you're the only one I can trust right now, just give time."**

 _ **Crap what do I do?**_ Nezumi thought. He knew that Shion would never trust him again if he tells Rikiga but at the same time he promised Rikiga that he would tell him everything.

" **Ok,"** he said finally after a couple minutes of thinking. **" I won't tell him this time. But if this happens again i'm telling him."**

Shions face lit up and he smiled. **" Thank you. Oh crap I need to get going,"**

he said as he opened the door to leave. **" Oh and by the way Nezumi I saw you staring at me earlier, I know i'm gorgeous but are you sure you're not turning into a stalker?"**

" **I WAS NOT STARING, I WAS THINKING!"** nezumi shouted back.

" **Sure** _ **thinking,"**_ Shion laughed as he walked to the stage area.

Nezumi sighed and left shions room.

" **Hey Eva over here!"** Nezumi looked up to see Rikiga waving at him this time not from the table they normally sit at but at the bar.

" **There you are cmon I saved you a seat."**

" **What happened to are normal seat."** Nezumi said sitting down next to him.

Rikiga took a sip from his bottle. **" Aw well I was going to sit there but I got stressed out and decided I needed a drink, so here I am."**

" **Yup here you are."** Nezumi didn't mind sitting at the bar he still had a good view of the stage from where he was sitting at.

" **Would you like anything to drink sir?"**

Nezumi turned to see the bartender staring at him. **" Um yeah can I have an Old Fitzgerald with ice please."**

The bartender nodded and took out a small little cup and staring preparing his drink.

" **Hm you know Eva that's a pretty strong drink, sure you can handle it.?"** Rikiga said smirking.

Nezumi scoffed. **" After all the shit i've been going through this past week, I need something to calm down."**

Rikiga bursted out laughing almost spilling his drink. **" That's the spirit Eve! You and me think alike."** He said as he patted Nezumi's back.

" **Your drink sir,"** the bartender said placing the small glass cup in front of Nezumi.

" **Thanks."** He said as he quickly gulped down the drink slamming the glass cup on the wood table. _**Much better**_ he thought as he poured himself another drink.

" **Hey Eva can I ask you something?"** Rikiga asked as he looked as his drink.

Nezumi turned his attention to him. **" Yeah."**

Rikiga looked at him. **" Have you noticed that shions been acting a little weird lately?"**

 _ **Shit!**_

" **Um what do you mean?"**

" **Well I don't know, but ever since you came here he's been very happy, I think you're his first bodyguard that he actually likes."**

Nezumi eyed him in confusion **. " What do you mean i'm the** _ **first**_ **he likes."**

Rikiga chuckled to himself.

" **Well you see every time I hired a bodyguard for him he never wanted to talk to them or tell them anything. But i've noticed he's very opened with you."**

 _ **Oh you have no idea Rikiga….**_

" **Anyway my point being is i'm glad that he's being taken a liking to you and that causes me less stress, so I want to give a toast to you,"** He said a he raised his bottle. Nezumi did the same.

" **To Eva for being the first bodyguard that shion likes."**

 _ **clink.**_ They both clicked there drinks together and gulped down their drinks. Then the lights went down.

" **Ah here we go, oh by the way Nezumi, Shion wanted me to tell you this song is dedicated to you."**

Nezumi chuckled and turned his body so now he was facing the stage. **" Well here we go."**

The drums started and the curtain opened and there was Shion swinging his hips to the beat looking at the crowd smiling.

 _ **Honey you're a sweet thing,**_

 _ **and you look so fine~**_

 _ **All I ever wanted**_

 _ **is to make you mine**_

 _ **Give me a clue~**_

 _ **Tell me what I need to do**_

 _ **to get lucky with you.**_ Shion then winked at the crowd in, which they made whistling noises, as he started walking down the catwalk stopping at any man that was close to him and messed with them by touching their hair, through there hats off, and even letting them kiss his hand.

 _ **Boy I really love you**_

 _ **with my heart and soul**_

 _ **Honey won't you take me**_

 _ **Where I want to go**_

 _ **Give me a clue**_

 _ **Tell me what I need to do**_

 _ **to get lucky with you~**_ The band's tempo speed up and aaong came a saxophone as shion made it to the end of the cat walk. He then reached his hands out, where a group of men helped him down the stage. He then danced his way towards the bar area. _**Here he comes..**_ Nezumi thought as he watched Shion clearly staring at him then climbed on the bar table where he started walking towards Nezumi, not caring about the glasses he kicked off.

 _ **Getting lucky**_

 _ **whoo, getting lucky**_

 _ **It's really what it's all about**_

 _ **Getting lucky, mmm getting lucky**_

 _ **It's something I can't do~**_ Shion then faced Nezumi and reached out his hand, in which Nezumi gladly accepted only to help shion down by carrying him in bridal style.

 _ **Honey I've been waiting,**_ he sang as he placed his one of his hands on Nezumi's cheek who was carrying him to the stage again but at the same time looking straight into his eyes.

 _ **waiting patiently**_

 _ **Let me unlock your heart boy**_

 _ **I think I got the key**_

 _ **Give me a clue**_

 _ **Tell me what I need to do**_

 _ **to get lucky with you~**_ Shion sang as he placed a small kiss on Nezumi's cheek, who helped him up to the stage.

 _ **oh oh Give me a clue**_

 _ **Tell me what I need to do**_

 _ **to get lucky with you.**_ Shion then blew a small kiss to the crowd and started walking back where he first started and at the same time the music started dying down along with the curtain.

 _ **Oh honey, honey**_

 _ **Give me a clue**_

 _ **wontcha tell me what I need to do**_

 _ **To get lucky with you~**_ Finally shions voice faded as he sang the last note and disappeared with the curtain falling behind him. The crowd again stood up from their chairs and cheered. Nezumi made it back to his seat, still in half a trance.

" **What a performance don't you think Eva?"** Rikiga asked.

" **Hm oh yeah a** _ **good**_ **performance."** Nezumi finally got back to his senses and gulped down his last drink. **" Well I better go help shion, see you later old man."** Nezumi paid his drink and left.

Rikiga waved goodbye. **" Bye Eva."**

" **Shion i'm coming in."** Nezumi said as he entered the dressing room. As he walked in he was shocked to see bouquets of flowers with little note cards on them that said, _**I'm your biggest fan, I love you,**_ and _**you're amazing.**_

" **Are you jealous?"** Nezumi then turned to see shion leaning against the door using his back to close it.

" **Me jealous? Nah I was just shocked to see all these flowers in here."**

" **Yup I was shocked to. I mean I came in here after my performance ended and bam here they were."** he said as he picked up a red rose.

 **"Anyway did you like my performance?"**

Nezumi chuckled and walked up to shion were he placed his arms around his waist.

 **" I loved your performance, it was very sexy and amusing."**

Shion giggled and wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck. **" Well then don't you think I deserve a little reward, since I worked very hard in perfecting that song for you."**

Nezumi smirked **" Well then accept my little gift my angel."**

Nezumi then closed the space between then and placed his lips on shion. He then felt shions hands tangle into his hair and at the same time Nezumi slowly slid his hands down shions side and down to his received a moan. Nezumi couldn't help but smile into the kiss. However as much as he was enjoying this special moment something in the atmosphere felt wrong. It felt like someone was watching them or if something bad was about to happen. He broke away from the kiss and looked around.

" **Whats wrong? Why did you stop?"** Shion said still blushing from the kiss.

" **Something doesn't feel right."** Nezumi said still looking around the room. He then turned to the window. _**THERE!**_

 **" Nezumi what do you mean-"**

" **GET DOWN!"** Nezumi yelled as he pushed shion to the ground as well as himself.

 _ **BANG BANG**_

" **N-NEZUMI!"**

" **Shion are you ok nnhg."**

" **Oh my god Nezumi you're bleeding!"** Shion said as he crawled to Nezumi who had his hand on his upper arm.

 _ **Shit I was shot!**_

" **Nezumi don't move i'm going to go get rikiga."** Shion said as he ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped around Nezumi's bleeding arm with trembling hands. **" Ok stay here i'm getting help i'll be back quick."** He then helped nezumi into a chair and ran out his room.

Nezumi gripped his arm. _ **Damn they got me good, fuckin assholes!**_ He then looked around to see if he could find anything. At first he just saw two bullets on the floor but then something near the window caught his eye. It was a piece of paper. He grunted as he got up and slowly walked to the window picking up the little note. He opened it and was shocked to see what it read.

 _ **This is what happens when you don't give me what I want. So bring me my money.**_

 _ **Y**_

" **Who the fuck is Y?"** Nezumi said to himself. He then then saw faded red and blue police sirens coming closer.

" **Nezumi I told you not to get up!,"** He turned to see shion staring at him with Rikiga by his side.

" **Eva are you ok I heard gunshots and then shion came to get me."**

Nezumi sat back on Shion's chair. **" Yeah i'm fine just in a little pain."**

" **A little pain my ass we should let the paramedics have a look at you,"** Rikiga said as he helped Nezumi up, shion on the other side as well.

" **Well then we shouldn't keep them waiting."** Nezumi chuckled.

It turns out that indeed those noises were from a gun, but that was all the police can come up. They tried everything, from asking people to trying to find clues, but they had no luck for whoever was the suspect was a really good one that left nothing behind. But then again the police blamed the rain that had shown up after a couple minutes they had arrived. The claimed that the rain probably washed away any fingerprints that was left behind.

 _ **Tch damn police never does anything useful.**_ Nezumi thought as was standing in the front entrance watching everything. He then touched his newly bandaged arm, it hurt like hell but that was the least on his mind, he just wanted to find shion. After scanning the area he saw shion arguing with a cop, he sighed and walked into the rain towards shion.

" **I'm sorry sir but we found no evidence that can give us clues to who shot the gun."**

" **Are you serious! How can you not find anything? My friend is hurt because of this asshole who shot him and you're telling me you found nothing!,"** he scoffed **" Some cops you are."** He said as he bumped into Nezumi.

" **Wow I didn't know you can get that pissed."**

Shion shook his head. **" Never mind that can we just go home, I really don't wanna be out here in the rain."**

Nezumi nodded. **"Sure i'll tell Rikiga two take you you home and I will take a cab."**

" **Actually I was wondering if you can stay the night at my place."** Shion said blushing and fiddling with the hem of his shirt that was now soaked wet.

Nezumi blushed slightly to. **" Um can I ask why?"**

" **Because after tonight I really don't wanna be alone. I guess you can say i'm a little scared."**

Nezumi understood now. **" Alright for helping me with my wound i'll stay with you."**

Shion smiled and hugged him. **" Thank you Nezumi."**

" **You're welcome, now can we get outta of the rain please."**

" **Yeah that's probably a good idea."**

After finally getting out of the rain and into a cab, they made it to shion's apartment. It wasn't anything really special, His apartment building was just red brick and five stories actual apartment room was a one bedroom, one bath, a small study room, a small white kitchen, and a living room that had its own little balcony.

" **Well heres my place."** Shion said as he closed the door behind him.

" **You know shion i'm actually jealous of your place, it's way better then mine."** Nezumi said as he scanned the place.

Shion gave a small smile. **" Well thank you, um do want some hot chocolate to warm you up."**

" **Sure that would be nice."**

Shion nodded and headed for the kitchen. Nezumi sat down on the brown couch and proceeded to take of his wet tuxedo and shoes as he heard shion in the kitchen.

After a couple minutes shion walked in now just wearing a long light blue shirt that was way to big for him

. **" Here you go one hot chocolate with whipped cream on top."** he said as he handed Nezumi his cup.

" **Thank you,"** Nezumi took a sip. **" Mmm this is really good."** He then looked up at shion who was staring at his cup, but having tears fall down his face.

Nezumi placed his cup down. **" Hey what's wrong,"**

Shion sniffed. **" I-it's just that you got hurt again and I-i think I know who did it."**

Nezumi took shions cup from his hands a placed it down on the table and hugged him.

" **Hey it's ok, if it makes you feel better my wound doesn't hurt that much."**

" **Nezumi don't lie I know it hurts."**

" **i'm serious it does not hurt like it did earlier, the paramedics gave me some medicine to help for the pain."**

Shion then shimmied out of Nezumi's arms and looked at him, still with tears in his eyes.

" **Can I see you're wound."**

" **You're not going to freak are you?"**

" **Nope."**

Nezumi sighed and rolled up his sleeve, shion hesitantly reached his hand out **.**

" **It's ok you can touch it."**

Shion slowly placed his hand lightly on the bandage.

" **Those assholes I can't believe they did this, they went too far."**

Nezumi started at shion. **" You know who did this?"**

" **Yeah I have an idea that it was Aoi or Ken."**

" **Same I thought that to. But how do they know so much about you? Like when they were breaking your moms pictures how did they know which one was your dad?"**

Shion let go of nezumi's wound and lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

" **Because there my high school bullies."**

" **What! what do you mean high school bullies?"**

" **What I mean is that when I was in high school they used to bully all the time. calling me horrible names and threatening me that they were going to beat me up. You heard them they called me snake freak the other day, that's what the called me in high school,"** Shion cried as he placed his hands on his eyes to cover the heavy tears coming out.

" **They called me that name everyday, along with ugly, abnormal, hideous, and so much more that at times I would just leave school and go home crying to my mom."**

He then continued crying but he felt a hand placed on his cheek. He looked up to see Nezumi smiling at him. **" Well I think they're wrong about you shion, I think you're beautiful."**

Shions eyes widened. **" W-what."**

Nezumi scooted closer to shion. **" I said you're beautiful. Shion you're the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. They way you sing, dance, and smile up on stage it's just amazing. Also that scar of yours, in my opinion, is very alluring."**

Shion let out a small laugh. **" You idiot, you don't mean that."**

" **Oh but I do, and besides you're not the only one with a scar."** he said as he got up from the couch and started unbuttoning his shirt.

" **N-nezumi w-what are you doing!"** Shion stuttered as he saw Nezumi's shirt fall to the ground revealing a toned chest, along with his now obvious wound.

" **I'm showing you my scar, look."** he said as he turned and revealed a scar that was on his lower left side of his back.

" **My god where did you get this from?"** Shion asked as he reached out his hand and softly touched it.

Nezumi shivered at the touch. **" To be honest I really don't remember much, but I remember that it was nighttime and my alcoholic dad came home late and he started to hit my mom. So I hid in my room and the next thing I heard was a crash and I smelled smoke. My mom immediately ran into my room and told me to go through the back of the house and run. But as I was running to the back a piece of the roof that was on fire fell off and it hit me in the back. Luckily I somehow managed to get out but I quickly realized my mom or dad weren't behind me, next thing I knew I probably passed out and ended up in a hospital."**

" **Is that where you started your acting career?"** Shion asked as he stood up from the couch.

Nezumi still kept his back to shion. **" Yeah pretty much. I mean I was only twelve but I had nowhere or anybody to turn to. But luckily I found a found a nice man who heard me sing one time and he put me on stage and from there I sang and acted."**

" **So where did the name Eva come from?"** Shion asked.

Nezumi smiled and turned now to shion.

" **Eva is my moms name. I don't know but Eve just popped into my head and also my mom always talked about wanting to be a star so I used her name."**

Shion smiled **." That's very sweet of you Nezumi I'm sure you're mom is very proud of you."**

" **Haha I hope she is. Anyway the point i'm trying to get across here is that I don't want you to feel self-conscious about your scar. Like I said earlier you're beautiful and-"** he stopped. _**Should I tell him? No I have to.**_

Shion scooted closer to Nezumi, now having both there chest touching. **" And,"** he said.

Nezumi wrapped his arms around shion and brought him closer to the point where he felt Shions warm breathe against his lips. **" And… I love you shion."**

Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck and smiled sweetly, having one last tear fall from his eyes. **" I love you to Nezumi."**

He then felt Nezumi bring there lips together.

After kissing for a few minutes Nezumi licked shions bottom happily opened his mouth letting his tongue tangle in with Nezumi's. _**My god he's amazing**_ Nezumi thought as he placed his hands on shions bottom and gave it a small squeeze and received a small then broke the kiss and started kissing Shions neck where he felt shion's head go to the side allowing him more neck to work with. He took this opportunity to lift Shion up, in which he wrapped his legs around Nezumi's hips for support.

" **Ah n-nezumi not here let's go to..ah my r-room,"** he moaned.

Nezumi stopped kissing his neck and looked up at him, him to breathing heavily. **" Where's your room at?"**

" **Down the hall, last door on the right,"**

" **Got it."** Nezumi then went back to kissing shion as he walked down to his room. Finally after bumping into the wall at least three times they made it to shion room and landed on his bed where Nezumi proceeded to kiss shions neck. This seemed so familiar.

After kissing every part of his neck, Nezumi then thought this was the perfect time to place his hand under shions shirt and take it off. At the same time shion took out Nezumi's ponytail only to let long dark grey fall onto Nezumi's shoulders.

Finally they were finally both naked observing, biting, touching, licking, each others skin. Nezumi stopped for a moment and propped himself up and looked down at shion whose hair was all over the pillow underneath him and staring back at him with lustful eyes.

" **What's wrong?"** shion managed to say in between breaths.

Nezumi gave a weak smile.

" **Last chance shion you can take this opportunity to yell rape and call the cops on me or we can continue."**

Shion gave a breathy laugh and reached out to touch Nezumi's cheek. **" Haha idiot, I think it's a little too late to stop now dontcha think?"**

Nezumi chuckled and grabbed shions hand that was on his cheek and gave it a small kiss. **" Yeah I think you're right, alright then here I go, spread your legs for me."**

Shion blushed even more as he slowly spread his legs apart letting Nezumi position himself.

" **Nezumi tell me you want me."**

Nezumi gave him a small kiss on the lips. **" Shion I want you to be mine."**

 **`" Then…. make me yours."**

Nezumi nodded and he then he slowly started entering shion.

Shion gasped and arched his back. **" Ah! Nezumi!"** he moaned loudly.

 _ **Shit shions tight**_ **.** He stopped for a minute **.**

" **Are you ok?"**

It took shion a couple minutes to get used to the feeling of Nezumi inside him,but he finally nodded.

" **Yeah i'm fine you can m-move if you want."** Nezumi then started to slowing start thrusting into shion. _**My god he feels amazing.**_ After a few thrust Nezumi heard Shion moaning loudly under him and wrapping his legs around Nezumi's waist bringing him deeper while tangling his hands into Nezumi's hair.

The room was now full of the smell of sex but they didn't care. It was being filled with loud moans from shion as he yelled _**Oh god yes Nezumi!**_ and _**right there!**_ And from Nezumi he just kept repeating shions name over and over again. Finally they both reached there limit as they both released each other's essence, calling each others name one last time. When Nezumi finished releasing himself into shion he fell next to shion,still holding one of his hands. They both stayed like this for a good five minutes trying to catch there own breathes.

 **" That was amazing."** shion said breaking the silence between them.

Nezumi let out a small laugh. **" You got that right."** He then grabbed the sheets and covered both there bodies as they cuddled next to each other.

" **Nezumi,"** shion said tiredly.

" **Hm,"** Nezumi hummed.

" **I love you."**

Nezumi placed a small kiss on shions forehead. **" I love you to shion."**

Shion smiled a little as he cuddled closer to Nezumi's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

" **Goodnight my cutie."**

" **Goodnight my angel."** The last thing the both heard was the sound of rain hitting the window making them both fall into a deep sleep.

 _ **You're beautiful shion…**_

 **JUST DO IT! my god I had to watch that video at least a hundred times to write this and I still feel like it wasn't good enough. Anyway so yup here's chapter 5 I must say writing this chapter kinda made me almost teary especially the part where shion explains when he got bullied. REMEMBER KIDS DON'T BE A BULLY! Seriously don't be a bully. Also yay we get some back ground story from Nezumi. Poor nezumi he had a hard childhood. And btw the song shion was singing was sang by the chipettes from the movie Chipmunk adventure, however the song itself isn't from the 50s I believe it's from the 80s but I really wanted shion to sing that song so I broke the rules a little but who cares.**

 **Anyway you know the drill please review and read see you all next week XD**


End file.
